


Truth

by Jonn_Wolfe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonn_Wolfe/pseuds/Jonn_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a blurb idea I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own squat, 'cept the plot.

_**Graduation Day – Rooftop** _

_Dodge, parry, thrust, kick, block, block, fuck, she got my knife!_

Spinning, Buffy went for Faith's gut, who grabbed the blond's wrist with her right hand and slammed her left palm into Buffy's elbow, bending it in the wrong direction with a loud cracking snap. As Buffy screamed, Faith spun into a back kick and nailed Buffy in the spine.

Twisting, Buffy's world was centred on the white hot explosion of her elbow, completely losing her balance when she cradled her arm. Her boot heel caught a broken cinder block, and she fell backwards. Unfortunately for her, she went down hard.

Spinning back into a ready stance, Faith looked down and smirked. "S'matta, B? Getting to old for the gig?"

Buffy couldn't speak. The pain of her shattered elbow was just completely obliterated by a literal stabbing fire in her back and chest. Coughing, she lifted her head up to see a sharp end of some re-bar sticking out of the centre of her chest.

Seeing the blood that Buffy just coughed up, Faith took a closer look. "Guess so."

Buffy flicked her eyes up to look at her. She was done and she knew it. She mouthed something to her, before her eyes rolled back. The thock of her head on the concrete was rather loud.

She couldn't believe it. Faith won, and the bitch just said 'love you'. "Are you kidding me? That ship sailed!"

Something hot was on her chest, and Faith's brain went all fuzzy. The hot turned to scalding, and she ripped her necklace off with a cry of pain. Instead of making things better, her brain felt like she just sucked up an entire slurpy in thirty seconds. Brain Freeze of the Majorly Fucked. Her back arched as her hands came up to grip her head, screaming.

When she came around, Faith realized she was on her knees, panting huge gulps of air. She looked to her right and saw the chain she just ripped from her neck. The pendant had melted and scorched the roof. Blinking, she remembered getting that from one of sugar daddy's thugs a few days before her life went down the crapper. "What the fuck just happened to me?"

Looking back to her left, she saw Buffy's prone form and realized she wasn't breathing. "B?" Crawling forward, she saw the spike of iron sticking out of her chest. "Buffy!"

Fingers on the blond's neck, Faith couldn't find a pulse. "N-no. No, no, no. Buffy?" She was starting to panic. "BUFFY!"

That was it. She was done. All her control and snark just died. In a full panic attack like when she was a kid, she couldn't breathe. Catching noises came out of her open mouth, while rivers of tears went down her face.

Then, much to her surprise. Buffy's eyes opened as her head lifted from the ground to look at her. "Save me," came quietly out of the blond's mouth.

_Oh, God no. No! Yes! I mean Yes! Yes! I'll Do It! Please, God!_

Faith felt the world drop out from under her as her life flashed in front of her eyes in reverse. This hadn't happened since she was a girl, but none of the other times took this long. There was an odd thought, wondering why she didn't feel like she was going to hurl, then it was over.

* * *

She was in an Alley, and a vampire just burst into dust in front of her. There was a snap from behind her, and her instincts had her spinning round with a stake in her hand. She barely registered someone shouting _'Faith, no!'_ The face she saw froze her in place. "Finch? What the hell is going on?"

"Y'know, it a bit of the bad to jump into the middle of a fight with vampires," Faith heard Buffy snark from behind her.

 _She's alive!_ Turning, Faith backed up as Buffy stepped around her to kneel in front of the idiot Deputy Mayor.

"What the hell is so important, that you nearly get yourself killed for?" Buffy demanded.

Finch wasn't even looking at her, as all his attention was on Faith. "You were supposed to kill me," he whispered.

Twin shouts of "What!?" told him he said that out loud. He was yanked up by his collar, and Buffy hit his forehead with the butt of her fist, knocking him cold.

Faith's stake clattered on the asphalt as she looked down her tee shirt. Yep, that little bitch of silver and crystal was right there. Hands were on either side of her face, as the shorter slayer got all up in her personal space. "Faith?"

"Get this off me," Faith whispered as she pleaded with her eyes. "B, get this chain off me before it makes me _kill_ you!" she hissed.

Eyes wide, Buffy snatched the silvery chain and yanked. All this did was nearly make them conk heads. "Dammit, where's the clasp?" Searching with her fingers, she finally found it and spent ten seconds getting it undone. Dropping it, she raised her foot to stomp on whatever was hurting her friend.

"No, B!" Faith said, yanking her back. "Think nitro."

Blinking a bit, Buffy nodded. "Right. Explodies of the bad." Annoyed that she couldn't get rid of it, she glared at the rather tacky bit of silver. "Think you can carry the idiot? I'll put that thing in his shirt pocket, then watch your back."

"Yeah," Faith said. Her emotion were all over the damn place. And when that happens, she defaults. In this case, she put her hand behind Buffy's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Nothing sloppy, just a kiss.

It was nice.

Buffy was blinking ninety miles an hour, and Faith smirked at the reaction. "Thanks B. You're the last person I ever wanna hurt, yanno?"

"We're so gonna talk later," Buffy said as she stuffed the necklace of the bad in the idiot's shirt pocket. "Talk, yes. Talking's good."

"Don't see any red hair," Faith quipped as she drug Finch over her shoulder, "but I think she infected you with that babble of hers."

Wincing, Buffy backhanded Faith's shoulder. "Shut up. She's not that bad. And I'm so not of the babble. Babble free, me, and I'm gonna tell her you said that."

"Quaking here, B," Faith smirked as she followed the blond. She had no idea how this happened, but at the moment… she really could give a shit. Even if this wasn't real, she was _so_ gonna kick sugar daddy's ass for making her hurt B. Hell, maybe she could give B a heads up for the other weird shit that happened.

Didn't matter now though, all her focus was on following B back to her place. Or Giles place. Or the school library. She didn't care where they ended up, because she'd follow that tight ass anywhere. And what she could do to that ass had her smirking the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this 'do-over' idea and wants to run with it, you have my permission - so long as you credit me for it and tell me where you're posting it. ;-)
> 
> So, this has a Tru Calling twist. In this particular AU, Wilkins arranged for Faith to 'acquire' a cursed necklace that would slowly twist her morals to the point of getting rid of the Slayer. Haven't thought of a name for the thing, but I thought this would be interesting.


End file.
